Obsession
by Kimspike
Summary: After going into debt from Joyce's Hospital bills, Buffy Summers seeks employment from William Giles. He is convinced that they are more than friends, while Buffy is convinced they're not and soon an ever-growing obsession forms.


**Title:** Obsession

**Summary**: After losing her mother and going into financial debt, Buffy Summers seeks employment from the one and only William Giles. After an accidental one night stand, he is convinced that they are more than friends, while Buffy is convinced they're not and soon an every growing obsession forms.

**READ THIS:** Hello everyone who read this. This story belongs to **KaNdI Productions, **where three writers work on Buffy/Spike movies. There is a trailer for this "movie". To view it, go to our website. It is found in my profile. From there, go to trailers.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter One**

"Why does the world hate me?" Buffy grumbled looking down at the newspaper in her hands.

The job listings today were much better than the ones from yesterday, she had to admit. Between becoming a call girl, and working as a cashier at the local Dollar Daze (a name which must have taken the geniuses behind it grueling weeks to think of, Buffy was sure) her options seemed hopeless and well, rather shitty.

That was a nice way of putting her life lately, she thought bemusedly. A few months before, she was living in a well furnished apartment in L.A with her boyfriend Riley, working at the high school as a counselor for teens. But that all changed with a phone call from a doctor at the Sunnydale Memorial Hospital. It seems her mom had developed a brain tumor, and her world slowly came crumbling down at her feet.

She quit her job at the high school, moved out of the apartment and into her home on Rovello Drive, asking for a little space with Riley so she could focus on her mom and nothing else. Even though the doctors said she would be fine, Buffy knew better. Something was wrong. And her mother seemed to be getting worse and worse… until one day she was gone. Gone. Forever.

That was a few weeks ago. Since the funeral, Buffy has surrounded herself with the comfort of her best friends, Willow and Xander, and his fiancé Anya. But even when she was with them, she still felt distant. And it didn't make matters better once she discovered she was having a financial crisis, and she didn't even know it.

"So what are you saying? I'm broke?" Buffy asked, staring down at the pile of bills in her lap.

"In the nicest terms, yes." Anya replied.

"B-but how? I didn't-"

"Well, you see, Buff. This house costs money, just by it sitting here, it's actually sucking up more," Anya explained, seemingly unfazed by the whole situation.

"Well then. I say burn it down and we'll collect the insurance." Buffy joked, half heartedly. Noticing the dumbfounded expressions on her friends faces she added, "guys… joke. Don't worry. I'll figure this out."

"Well, you could always get a job." Willow suggested.

"Oh. Right. A job. Here. In Sunnydale." Buffy nodded. Logical suggestion, sure. But she hadn't actually committed to the thought of actually staying in Sunnydale, in this house. But now with her mother gone… it seemed right. And she couldn't very well sell her house that was filled with so many childhood memories of her and her mom.

Xander shared a glance with the two of them and stealthily made his way over to Buffy, lying the newspaper in her hands, the page reading "Classifieds".

That was a few days ago. And she had gotten up early, taken the newspaper and made her way out to employed world ever since. But every day she found nothing.

Nonetheless, she kept scanning the page.

And like a miracle, she found something. In tiny letters the print read "Want to come and share in the magic of the fast food world? Apply at your nearby Doublemeat Palace"

And so, with a deep breath of air in through her lungs, and her dignity out with it, Buffy made her way down town, (or as downtown as Sunnydale could get) passing by a well polished office building Buffy recognized as new.

"Well, Ms. Summers, is it? Tell me. Why do you want to become part of the magic that is The Doublemeat Palace?" The manager, a nerdy thin guy with saddle shoes, questioned.

"Well…uh… to be honest, I'm desperate."

"Come again?"

"I mean… I've always wanted to be a part of this fine establishment." It literally hurt her to fake that smile.

"Well then, let's see what you got." He smiled, handing her a uniform.

"What? Now?" Buffy looked down at the red and white pin-striped uniform in her hands and cringed.

"Let's start you on the grill." And he punctuated that statement by putting the "ultra fabulous" (as her referred to it) chicken hat on top of her head.

And with a very practiced amount of restraint, Buffy nodded and got up, although every fiber of her body was telling her to run. Run now.

The door slammed shut behind her.

"Cause one fire and suddenly you're a bad person." Buffy finished that statement with a smack to the head.

Oh, this was just great.

What could be more humiliating then getting fired within your first ten minutes of working at a fast food place? Well, Buffy supposed, being seen for ten whole minutes wearing that hat. But that wasn't the point.

The point was she was out of a job. Again.

She began to walk home hesitantly, frowning as she passed by people.

"Stupid money. Stupid jobs. Stupid hat." She mumbled furiously as she picked up the aluminum can that she had been kicking and tossed it into the nearby garbage outside the newly mentioned office building.

And then she stopped.

And stared.

And blinked, just to make sure she wasn't seeing things.

For right there, in the glass window rested a sign. A sign made by God, Buffy thought. And in neat black letters it read: "Help Wanted."

Closing her eyes, she pushed through the door and made sure she didn't fuck this up again.

"Ms. Summers? Mr. Giles will see you now." The secretary chimed merrily as she pointed in the direction of the wood framed door.

Buffy dropped whatever magazine she had been pretending to read, got up on wobbly legs, and made her way past the secretary's desk and into the fabulously furnished office of Mr. Giles.

Like something out of a movie, Buffy stood with her back against the door (maybe for support, maybe out of fear) with her eyes locked onto the big polished wooden desk in the center of the room, and behind it was a black leather chair turned to face out of a huge bay window, the view incredible as you could see the entire Sunnydale.

Buffy cleared her throat, as she thought necessary.

The chair was still for a moment more, but then it spun around and Buffy took laid eyes on what she believed to be the most handsome creature to ever grace the earth. Her gaze traveled from his slicked back bleached blonde hair, past his razor like cheekbones, coming to rest momentarily on his piercing blue eyes, to down his toned body.

And then she gulped.

What had she gotten herself into?

"Ms. Summers, I presume?" Mr. Giles british voice echoed through her foggy brain, snapping her out of her stupor.

"Uh, yeah. Yes." She quickly corrected herself. He pointed to the chair in front of his desk and she carefully walked to it, being sure to not trip.

"It says here you want to apply for the open position as my secretary?" He asked, raising a scarred eyebrow.

"Yes." Buffy answered, and surprised herself by her professional tone.

His eyes rested on her face for a few scrutinizing moments. And then his mouth went into a little smirk, and he leaned forward, placing the application on his desk, his hands coming to rest beside it.

"What was your last job?"

"Well, working at the Double meat Palace, a few minutes ago… and the fire was put out as quickly as it was started, I assure you." She let out a nervous laugh. He didn't.

"Tell me, what are your qualifications?"

"My.. Uh… qualifications?" With a sharp nod, she took a breath and continued. "Well, let's see. I worked as a guidance counselor. And that isn't much different than this, right? Well besides the whole counseling thing," Wrong thing to say, so she amended, "b-but I sorted papers, and I took notes. And … I'm familiar with any filing system."

He didn't seem impressed, so she closed her eyes and decided honesty was a good policy.

" Listen, I'm having a really tough time right now. I just moved back here-" leaving out the why-" "and I'm in desperate need of a job. I need money. And bad. I'm a hard worker and I promise that you won't regret hiring me." She held her breath and opened one eye to him, then the other.

He seemed to be studying her. And then, very slowly, he pushed out his chair, and walked around to where she was sitting.

"I'm sure I won't regret it." Mr. Giles said in a low tone.

"Wha'?" Buffy asked, resisting the urge to hear him correctly before jumping up with joy.

" I said, you're hired."

"Wha'?"

"You start on Monday. 8 AM sharp." When she didn't move, he held out his hand, when she took it he added, "I'm sure we'll find working with each other pleasant." He held her hand for a few seconds longer then necessary, she thought, but she nodded anyhow, thankful for the opportunity.

He dropped his hand at his side and rested on the edge of his desk, his muscular thighs shown through his business suit.

Buffy made her way across the room, thinking that was way too easy. But when her hand rested on the door his voice startled her.

"And Ms. Summers? No fires, eh?" She looked into his eyes and saw something there more than humor. She dropped her gaze down to his coy smile, her cheeks tinting a shade or two.

"No, no fires, sir." And with that, she left, racing home to phone her friends and Riley about her new found excitement.

* * *

**READ THIS:** Interested in more? Visit our website! It's located in my profile! 


End file.
